endless
by soligblomma
Summary: early Regal Believer, a drabble about little toddler Henry in Regina's office


**A/N: Big thanks to Anastasia (spiralnebulaM31) for beta-ing this little drabble!**

* * *

This day is endless.

Every day has been endless for the last two decades. Day in, day out. Always the same. She gets to her office in the morning, goes to meetings, does paper work, does her job as a mayor of this town. A dull day on repeat. Someone will barge in to claim 'new' rules and regulations or complain about one of her 'latest' decisions in town. Who interrupts her varies though. Sometimes often it's Leroy, sometimes it's Graham; even the cursed version of Snow strolls into her office from time to time. But often it's just some random unhappy citizen. But are they? Are they actually unhappy?

Regina sighs as she's sitting at her desk, and slips out of her heels. She grabs the next paper from her "to-do" pile (even that is on repeat) in front of her as she hears a little gurgle from the couch.

Her little prince.

Henry was a bit under the weather this morning. It's the beginning of fall and almost every child in that daycare seems to be sick. So she brought him here with her to the town hall. He's playing quietly with his toys, builds little towers, babbles incoherent words, creates stories and worlds that only he understands. He seems to be happy. She hopes he is in this world of repeat.

She's concerned about what these endless days will do to him. When will he notice that something's not right? When will he notice that the other kids aren't getting taller like he is? He seems to be happy now but she doubts it'll stay like this forever. In all these endless days.

She feels selfish for bringing him here, for letting him grow up in this made-up world that isn't real. Did Regina do it only for her own good? So _she_ doesn't have to be alone anymore, doesn't have to feel that hole in her heart getting bigger with every endless day?

Little feet tap over the marble floor. Regina looks up and sees him grinning from ear to ear, holding a red wooden toy block out towards her.

"What do you have there, sweetie?" she beams at him. His smile is contagious, as long as Henry's happy, Regina is too.

He's still standing next to the couch, unsure what to do next. Then he starts with small but fast little steps in her direction. Her little boy just got the hang of walking, so his steps are still a little unsteady but confident.

Step, step, step, ste-

Fall.

He lands on his knees with a thud, the red block tumbling through air as he catches himself on his little hands. Regina instantly turns in her chair and wants to get up to help him. She can see he's distraught, his bottom lip is wobbling as he looks up at her, a pleading expression drawn on his face.

She resists the urge to swoop him up from the floor, stays where she is and says "It's okay. You can do it, Henry."

He lets out a big sigh and wriggles a little on the floor. "Mama."

"Yes, sweetheart. You can do it, I know it." She opens her arms to him. "Come here, my little prince."

Henry looks at her again with beseeching eyes, in one last attempt to get her to help him so he doesn't have to do it on his own. But she doesn't move, apart from rolling a little closer with her chair, her arms still open to him.

He lifts his little butt in the air, which looks way too adorable, and pushes himself up until he's standing. He grins again.

"There you go! Come here," she encourages him. He starts running again but stops mid-way to pick up the red block that fell out of his hand earlier. He squads down, grabs the toy with tiny fingers and continues running across the room, straight into her arms. Regina picks him up now, lifting him in the air, wriggling him for a moment, drawing a giggle and a toothy smile out of her little boy before flopping him on her lap, hugging him tightly. "See, you did it! All by yourself. I'm so proud of you, my little prince." She kisses the top of his head and pulls back to look at him. He grins up at her, his eyes shining with happiness.

Suddenly he remembers the reason why he ran towards her and holds up the red block proudly. "Mama!"

"For me?" Regina gasps in played surprise and takes the wooden toy from him as he nods. Only now does she notice its form. There are still edges for a better grip for young toddlers like her son, but the shape is unmistakably round, round like an apple. Henry's jumping up and down a little on her lap, looking up at her expectantly.

She looks stunned from the wooden apple to her little prince. "Thank you, Henry" she says, her voice thick with emotions. "Thank you" she repeats in a whisper while hugging him close to her again.

Regina can hear him giggle, tries to copy her by flinging his little arms around her torso.

This day might still be endless, but it's a little brighter thanks to her little prince.


End file.
